


Movie Night

by Veeebles



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Movie Night, Pining Josh, Pining Sam, Resolved Sexual Tension, movie theater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veeebles/pseuds/Veeebles
Summary: There are arms around me and lips against my skin and I can smell firewood and fresh pine and cologne.“Mmm…you smell good, Sammy.”That’s Josh’s voice, breathing against my skin.His nose trails down my neck again, back up to behind my ear where I’m sensitive and shivering and enjoying this waaaaay too much. His nose is in my hair now and my eyes are closed and I’m aware my breathing is heavier and I’m so warm and I’m needing him to touch me.A tapping noise annoys some part of my brain and I’m losing contact – he’s slipping away from me – where is he going? And what is that tapping noise?My eyes flicker open and I find myself alone in my room in the lodge. I gaze about in the dark in confusion then I hear that tapping again, this time it’s slightly louder.Someone is knocking at my door. A Movie night at the Lodge turns into something much more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Josh having a huge crush on Sam is my fav right now and these two just need to shut up and kiss.

I walk into the home-theatre to find everyone already there.  Ash and Chris have chosen seats at the front, Mike and Emily are squeezed into the one chair next to them, Em more or less in Mike’s lap, both of them clearly without any intention of paying the slightest bit of attention to the movie – much more interested in each other’s mouths. I glance over to Hannah sitting in her seat a row behind them and I feel that pang of sympathy at her sad expression as she watches them. Beth is beside her tucked into a book – not at all interested in the sappy Romance-Christmas movie Jess and Emily picked. Matt is lounging in a seat near the door, munching quite happily on some popcorn and Jess is sitting on the other side, tapping away on her phone. The last seat is at the back next to Josh. He grins at me when I make eye contact with him and pats the cushion of the seat beside him.

I roll my eyes but I’m grinning at his playfulness and make my way over to him. I take my seat just as the movie starts and everyone settles down to watch.

The movie is about two women swapping houses for their Christmas holidays. It’s alright, I guess – I’d probably enjoy it way more if I wasn’t so preoccupied with the stupid boy sitting next to me.

I notice the way he sits; arms crossed, slouched low in his seat like most tall people do in an attempt to be small. His eyes remain on the screen and his expression from what I can see is impassive. But where his arms cross, the fingers of his left hand rest on my arm rest, tucked under his right arm so I might not see them if I didn’t look.

I keep my face to the screen but let my eyes wander every so often.

His fingers are touching my arm, I wonder if it is deliberate.

I think it is when his fingers twitch and touch the fabric of my jumper just gently so I wouldn’t have noticed at all if I were not looking.

I force myself not to move, hyper aware of his arm pressed against mine, his fingers still there, moving slightly every now and then.

The neckline of my jumper slips slightly over my shoulder, my skin baring and I think to pull it up, but I’m stopped at the possibility of his fingers touching my skin. It could be an accident, something unnoticed by the both of us.

A small touch, so gentle but it makes me shiver, makes my skin tingle and my stomach jump. His fingers move so slightly and slowly, just a simple caress then he once more remains still. He clears his throat and shifts in his seat, looking like he is fixing his shirt and simply looking for a more comfortable position. But when he settles his arm is pressed closer to mine and his fingers are against my skin more assuredly. They stroke every so often and I wonder if he thinks I can’t feel it. I wonder if I should move. I wonder if I should give in.

I have a moment of doubt. I look around the room and everyone is sitting in front of us – no one would see. Plus, Matt and Mike are near enough asleep, Jess is still way more interested in her phone, Hannah and Em are engrossed in the film, Beth in her book…Ashley and Chris too interested in sitting as close to each other without actually making any moves.

I try to be as natural about it as I can. I sit up and he instantly pulls his hand away, eyes still on the screen but I can tell he’s trying to pay more attention to what I’m doing. I move so I’m sitting sideways in my seat now; legs thrown over the edge of the right arm rest and I lean my back against the left armrest. My head now rests against Josh’s arm and he’s staying as still as a statue.

I tilt my head so I look like I’m still engrossed in the movie – like my moving was simply just a way for me to get more comfortable, nothing more.

I give it a few moments before I pretend to get sleepy – dropping my eyes a bit, closing them then pretending to jerk awake a few times until I close them and keep them closed. I focus on slowing my breathing, feigning falling into sleep.

Moments pass and I begin to wonder if I really was just presuming things, or that my plan just didn’t work.

Then I notice his fingers twitching again. My eyes remain closed and I concentrate on not jerking in fright when his fingers slowly and tentively reach out and touch my hair. His movement as always are so subtle that I could easily have missed the gesture but my senses are heightened when I’m near him.

It’s still a gentle touch – shy, he’s obviously wary of waking me. But I feel his fingers catch a strand of my blonde hair and play with it. It’s soothing and comforting, a lovely, gentle touch – innocent.

I think back to when all four of us; Hannah, Beth, me and Josh went bowling together. We went to the arcade after, running about like we were 12 year olds on all the machines and games. I remember Josh’s victorious whoop when he beat the claw machine, holding the huge stuffed bear over his head, grinning and calling out to me. He had given the bear to me, “a little pick-me-up since you suck so much at the claw machine, Sammy,” he had said. I still have it, tucked into bed with me at night.

Later, Hannah had insisted we all get a photo together which resulted in all four of us being crammed into the tiny photo booth. Hannah sat on Beth’s knee resulting in me sitting on Josh’s. I had been so timid about it – completely unlike me but hey, Josh had that effect on me -  but the few beers and scotch mixers I had were giving me that lovely liquid courage.

The same seemed to be for him for when I sat down his hand at first timidly laid against my hip. But then, with a small huff that strong arm slid around my waist, his large, warm hand splayed across my stomach. Beth and Hannah were completely unaware, laughing and fiddling with the buttons, bickering over which border they wanted around the photo. They didn’t even notice how their brother’s arm squeezed me tighter, pulling me more assuredly into his lap and his thumb traced small circles on the skin of my stomach that peeked between my top and my jeans. Of course, he knew I noticed, how could I not with his fingers continuing their trail on my skin so softly, dipping just ever so slightly beneath the waistband of my jeans then dragging back up to my tummy.

I liked it. I wanted him to keep touching me.

Then Beth was counting down from three and we were all leaning in and just as the photo was taken he tugged me back, my butt now flush with his groin and I felt the outline of him in his jeans, his breath against my neck as he leaned forward to get in the photo, my heart thundering and heat tingling all over my body, dizzy with everything he was making me feel.

Then it was over; we were all piling back out the booth, Hannah and Beth laughing at the photo of us all grinning away at the camera. I couldn’t look at him. Josh was Josh. He was always flirting with me, there was always that cheeky banter between us – surely this was nothing different. Plus, he had drunk more than any of us – it was probably just the alcohol.

That’s that I had always told myself. But from that night, my best friend’s brother was all the more interesting to me.

After that, hanging out with Hannah was more than just wanting to be with my friend; it was also an excuse to see Josh. He always hung out with all of us at once, he was just close to his sisters that way.

I remember one time I was over at their house, Hannah, Beth and me all sprawled out on the floor of Hannah’s bedroom, studying for an upcoming calculus test. I had been there all day and hadn’t seen Josh once. And the strange knowledge that he was close, just one wall away from me but I couldn’t see him was some strange torture.

It had continued on like that until one night I got way too drunk at a party and admitted to Chris how I felt. I still remember crying in his arms whining about how pathetic I was that I couldn’t even tell him or that it was unfair it was my best friend’s brother. Chris had told me I was being an idiot to think like that; that Hannah would be overjoyed to have me as a sister in law, and that I should just fess up and make a move. Then he had held my hair back while I threw up in the toilet.

And now – months later – here I am, pining over this boy, still scared to tell him, still scared of rejection.

His fingers tangled lazily in my hair and I relaxed, enjoying the feeling and the attention.

Then his fingers trailed down, around to the back of my neck. I suppressed the shiver I felt when those fingers trailed down the side of my neck, against a spot that made me tingle and heat pool in my stomach. He continued his path down the outside of my ear, down my neck, to the neckline of my jumper. Those fingers trailed lazily back and forth across the skin over my heart and surely he felt it beating so fast? I noticed his breathing then; deeper and faster, and shuddering slightly like he was scared. But his fingers kept moving, back and forth, just a light tracing. He never moved lower than the neckline of my sweater which I must admit a small part of me was disappointed about.

Then, his fingers were moving again, trailing up my neck, along my jaw, up to my lips. He trailed around the outline of them then softly across my bottom lip.

I didn’t mean to open my eyes then, but suddenly all I could see was him looking down at me. I had never seen this look on his face before – and I had known this boy inside and out since I was 14 years old. His eyes were hooded, lips parted and he had this look like he was beholding something precious that he wasn’t allowed to touch – a longing.

He froze when I looked at him. Eyes boring into mine. He was scared. So was I.

_Come on, Sammy. It’s now or never._

My hand reached up to where his still hovered about my mouth. I laced my fingers into his, watching him as I moved. His eyes stayed fixed on my hand, fascinated with the sight of our entwined fingers. I had never seen him more serious.

I tilted my head, pressing my lips to his knuckles and he sucked in a small breath. I smiled softly up at him, squeezing his hand gently. Then I stayed still – not sure what to do anymore.

He was just watching me; dark eyes flicking from our joined hands to my eyes, to my lips, back to our hands. Then his thumb moved slowly, rubbing gently against my skin. He tilted his head and I could see the smallest smile on his lips.

He raised his other hand, cupping my cheek, thumb rubbing against my skin.

“Sammy…” it was less than a whisper. I just watched his lips move silently, forming my name. His lips were so pink. His bottom lip lovely and inviting.

He licked his lips and I realized I must look like I was thinking of kissing him. Was he thinking of kissing me? I licked my lips in response – not really thinking about it and those eyes were trained on my every movement.

He moved that hand that was still cupping my cheek. His arm and elbow rested across my chest and I felt the neckline of my sweater strain as he moved his hand down my jaw to my neck. His hand splayed across my throat, warm and encasing me. His fingers squeezed slightly as he felt my pulse hammering away in this crazy tension.

He licked his teeth and eyes flickered from my throat to meet mine, asking permission. I nodded gently, not really knowing what I was saying yes to. Then his hand was moving lower, lower, beneath my jumper to my chest. His palm stopped over my heart and he pressed down gently, feeling it beating.

His eyes moved back up to mine and my stomach was doing flips and heat was pooling between my legs and this electricity that was between us was becoming too much. He dipped his head and oh God he was coming closer to me – eyes trained on my lips.

“There! That wasn’t so bad was it?” Emily’s voice ran out. We both jumped and Josh’s hands released me like I had burned him. I scrambled back up to sit in my seat to find the end credits of the movie rolling and everyone starting to get up to go to bed. Emily was babbling about the movie to a yawning Mike as they both left the room, Matt and Jess following behind them. Beth stood, stretching, pulling Hannah to her feet and waving to a tired Chris and Ashley who called out goodnights as they also left the room. Hannah turned to look at me and burst out laughing.

Fear panged inside me – had she figured it out? I didn’t even dare look at Josh.

“Wow you fell asleep, Sam? How did you even manage to sleep in the chair like that?”

I laughed maybe a bit too loud in response, “oh I’ll sleep anywhere, Han, you know me!”

She smiled and shook her head, “let’s get you to bed, Sam – goodnight Josh!”

She looped her arm through mine and pulled me out the room after Beth.

I couldn’t resist a last glance back.

He was standing there, the light of the projector illuminating half of his face. Those eyes were looking at me with that longing. I felt an ache in my gut, wanting to run back and throw myself back at him, kiss the daylights out of that serious, pouting face. We had been so close. What if that was the only chance I had? What if that was it?

He just stood there, watching me go as Hannah pulled me upstairs, bidding me goodnight at my door and shuffling along to her own room. I sighed and went in, closing the door behind me.

I stripped out of my clothes, throwing on a t shirt and slipping between the covers of the huge bed. I huff and close my eyes – forcing all and any thoughts of Josh Washington from my mind and fall into an uneasy sleep.

 

 

 

_It’s warm here._

_There are arms around me and lips against my skin and I can smell firewood and fresh pine and cologne._

_“Mmm…you smell good, Sammy.”_

_That’s Josh’s voice, breathing against my skin._

_His nose trails down my neck again, back up to behind my ear where I’m sensitive and shivering and enjoying this waaaaay too much. His nose is in my hair now and my eyes are closed and I’m aware my breathing is heavier and I’m so warm and I’m needing him to touch me._

_A tapping noise annoys some part of my brain and I’m losing contact – he’s slipping away from me – where is he going? And what is that tapping noise?_

My eyes flicker open and I find myself alone in my room in the lodge. I gaze about in the dark in confusion then I hear that tapping again, this time it’s slightly louder.

Someone is knocking at my door.

I sit up in the bed, squinting in the dark at the door that is creaking open slowly.

It’s Josh.

He slips in between the small opening and shuts the door behind him.

He just stands there. He’s only wearing a pair of jogging bottoms and a black t shirt, his feet are bare. He looks good like that.

I wonder if I’m still asleep as he moves slowly, walking toward my bed, shadows moving over his face, eyes fixed, unblinking on me. He’s like a predator.

Something thrills in me and this has to be a dream.

The mattress dips under his weight as he kneels on the end of the bed, then his hands add more weight and he’s crawling forwards, getting closer to me.

This is definitely a dream I think as I move back, out of his presence, lying back down as he reaches me, towering over me; hands and legs either side of me, trapping me.

He still hasn’t said anything. Neither have I.

“Josh?” my voice is so quiet, if his face wasn’t mere inches from mine he probably wouldn’t have heard me.

His lips curve into that small, cheeky Josh smile. Then he’s getting closer.

He’s mere centimetres from me now. I can feel his body against mine – he still supports his weight but I can feel him against me through the covers. His eyes are open and those dark, dark irises stare into me. He’s waiting for me to make the move. He’s asking permission.

I can’t take it anymore –  dream or not I’ve waited too long for him.

His lips are chapped but warm and real against mine. I kiss him softly but he sighs and leans into it, deepening it, coaxing me into a rhythm.  

Okay. So this is not a dream. How many times had I dreamed of this moment? How long had i wanted this? How many different ways had i fantasized of this playing out? And now, it was actually happening. 

My body warms and I’m fighting the moan that’s rising at the back of my throat. Damn, he’s a good kisser.

He’s moving faster, lips pressing harder, it’s getting heated and this time I do moan.

He stiffens and his he pulls away just enough to break the kiss. Those eyes are wide and dark and watching me. My heart is trying to jump out my chest and my body is twitching, needing more of him, aching for him on me.

He’s measuring my reaction, i realize – taking my moan for one of protest but then he sees the need in my eyes, the way I’m panting and blushing.

He grins again and I ignore the urge to hit him in favour of pushing him back.

He looks confused as he sits back on his knees but it suddenly turns back to that hungry look when he sees I’m throwing the covers off my body and leaning up, grabbing him by the front of that stupid, tight, black t shirt that makes him look so good and I connect our lips again.

This time he doesn’t even hesitate. His kiss is demanding and needy and I feel like he’s devouring me but god this is what I’ve wanted for so long. He’s between my legs; every muscle, every inch of him pressed against me, so warm and strong and everything I imagined.

His hands are big, holding me, running down my neck, my stomach, gripping my thighs I’ve somehow wrapped around him and running up to my ass, squeezing me and I delight in his corresponding, appreciative groan.

Then his lips are on my neck and he’s biting and licking and my name is falling from his mouth over and over like a desperate prayer.

God this is too good. It’s too much.

“Josh…” I moan out as those teeth nip at my pulse point and a noise like a growl rumbles in his throat when he hears me sighing his name in pleasure.

“God…Sammy…” his voice is rough and breathy against the skin of my neck and it’s sending jolts right down to my stomach and lower, “say it again…please…”

“Josh,” I moan again, louder this time, my fingers finding his hair, threading into his dark curls, tugging at them which elicits a soft whine from him and his hips buck down, grinding against me. He’s half hard already, god, and all we’ve done is kiss. Not that I’m in any better state. This boy was going to be the death of me.

“I’ve waited so long to hear that,” he whispers, kisses peppering my throat, teeth nipping at my collarbone.

That surprises me; so he’s been wanting this for a while too?

“How long?” I ask, tugging his hair again so he rises up from where his face is nuzzled against my neck, wanting to see his eyes.

He stills as he looks down at me, smiling a soft smile, fingers lightly trailing across the skin of my cheek.

“Pretty much since I first met you,” he whispers, cheeks tinging a soft pink in the dark.

I grin up at him – I can’t help it – my chest feels like it’s about to burst and I’m happy. I’m so happy to hear that.

“Me too,” I whisper back.

Those eyes seem to light up and he smiles wider and he’s kissing me again and again and I’m getting dizzy. It’s like he’s starving and I’m the last morsel of food.

“I need more,” I manage to get out as his mouth is back on my throat and his hands and squeezing and nails dragging lightly down my thighs, “please, Josh – I need - ”

I tug impatiently at his t shirt and he gives me a look that says he wants all these barriers away as much as I do but he’s reluctant to move off me.

I laugh lightly and shove him, tugging the material up and over his head, his hands moving instantly to my oversized t shirt and near enough rips it off me.

Wow, this Josh – all ravenous and impatient is hot. Like, really, really hot.

I’m not wearing anything underneath it and his eyes rove over my breasts and I do the same to him. We seem to both want each other so much we clash together, a mess of lips and teeth, kisses and my nails drag down his back and he moans louder than before and he bites down on my neck in return eliciting a gasp and moan from me as electricity buzzes through me.

I’ve never felt this good with someone before. I’ve not been with hundreds of men but I’ve been with a few and it had never felt like this – not even close. I just can’t get enough of him, I want his mouth on every inch of my skin yet I want to do the same to him. I need him to kiss me again and when he does I never want him to stop. The feeling of his skin against mine is just heavenly. My head is swimming and I feel like I’m drunk but it’s all just him.

He sits up on the mattress and pulls me into his lap so I’m straddling him, I feel him hot and hard against me - when did he lose the rest of his clothes? - and my hips move of their own accord; rubbing small circles against him. His arms hold me against him and my fingers tangle themselves into his hair. His eyes are closed and his mouth is open slightly and he’s moaning softly at my movements against him. I’m panting as I watch him. He’s so beautiful like this.

His eyes open and his pupils are blown so wide it makes me shiver. He surges forward and he’s kissing me again and his teeth are biting my bottom lip and I’m a moaning mess. This is so not like me. I feel more animal than human. My entire being is just instinct, just hunger and insatiable desire.

His hands move up my back to my shoulders and he pulls me to lean back, my chest bare to him. His mouth is everywhere, biting, licking and sucking at my nipples and it just feels so fucking amazing I’m not even trying to hide my moans anymore.

He pushes me down onto the mattress and he’s moving lower. His lips pepper my stomach and I jump and squirm, he’s finding little sensitive spots I never even knew I had! He grins up at me when he reaches my panties.

“Love the little cupcake pattern, Sammy, it’s very cute,” he drawls out and his breath his hot, fanning over my skin and I shiver.

“Shut up, Washington – It's not like i expected to have anyone seeing them!”

His grin widens and he hooks his fingers into the waistband. I have a moment of apprehension then he’s sliding them down my legs, throwing them over his shoulder onto the floor and my attention is drawn to those shoulders. He’s broad – more than he looks and I can see the muscles rippling beneath his skin.

When did Hannah’s dorky brother get so goddamn hot?

All thoughts fly from my head when I feel his tongue against my clit and my head falls back onto the mattress. He pushes my thighs apart and his thumb trails little reassuring patterns on my sensitive skin. Then his mouth is covering me completely and his tongue is moving up and down in a delicious rhythm. He dips into me and he moans as he tastes me, his tongue working in an out, lapping up my juices. Then he’s moving back up to my clit, circling it then rubbing at it with the flat of his tongue. I’m whimpering and moaning and when he slips a finger inside me I nearly call out. I throw my arm over my mouth and bite down on my skin when he adds another finger and curls them up, finding that spot in me that had my very blood coursing with fire.

“No,” I hear and a hand is pulling my arms away, I look down to see him panting, two fingers still imbedded in me and his chin slick with my wetness. He licks his lips and grins, lowering back down when I obey and curl both my fists into the bed sheets instead.

“I want to hear you,” he says and then his mouth is back on me and his fingers are moving inside me and my legs feel like jelly and I’m not even aware of the noises I’m making anymore I’m just lost in the feeling of him.

I come unexpectedly and I come hard. My fingers grip his hair with one hand and the other nearly rips the bed sheets. My thighs tremble and he keeps licking at me and this is the longest orgasm I’ve had in my life. I come back down and my hips start jerking and he gives my sensitive lips one last lick then he sits up, grinning down at me.

I can do nothing but lie there, watching him wipe his mouth with the back of his hand and he’s grinning like he’s just won a million bucks.

“You taste so sweet, Sammy,” he drawls, crawling back up my body and kissing me, I taste myself on his tongue.

The kiss gets deeper and he jerks my thighs apart and I feel his hardness against me. He trembles as I buck up against him, trailing his cock back and forward against my wet heat.

“Oh, Josh…please…”

Since when did I beg? What was this boy doing to me?

He sinks into me easily and we both sigh happily. He's big but he fits so good in and against me. He fills me just right.

“You feel amazing,” he growls against my ear, sliding himself in and out in slow, gentle pulls, “So tight and warm…so wet.”

“Josh,” I pant, pulling him fully against me so he’s sheathed inside me and his chest is flush against mine. I lick up the shell of his ear and can’t help but bite his earlobe. He groans in response and I feel him twitch inside me, “fuck me, Washington, I need you too much – waited too long – want it-”

I’m not even able to form full sentences but I couldn’t care less.

He doesn’t seem to mind either. If anything my words spur him on because he’s moving faster and he’s in me so deep and so good and he’s panting and moaning against my ear, my name falling from his lips over and over and over again.

His hands grip my ass and pulls me up so he’s deeper than before and he just feels so good. My legs are wrapped around him, holding him against me and my nails drag across the skin of his back. I’m moaning louder now because he’s giving me everything I need. Hearing my name moaned out by him is intoxicating and his smell, his voice, his taste – all of him – it’s just perfect.

“That’s it, Sammy, baby” he growls in my ear, “– scream for me – I want the entire mountain to hear you come for me. Just me.”

It’s so much. It’s building in me more and more; I’m unhinged – I’m on cloud nine. I’m screaming his name and I’m seeing white. My entire body is floating, every cell in my body feels my orgasm. I feel him come in me, hot and filling me just how I need it. I hear him moan loudly and he’s calling out my name. I love it. I love him. God, I love him.

I don’t know how long it takes me to come back down. I blacked out for all I know. But when I finally gain awareness I hear him whispering softly in my ear.

“That’s it, Sammy…come back to me, baby…yes…did so good…felt so amazing…come on…Sammy…Sammy…Sammy…”

I feel his face nuzzled against my cheek. His lips are peppering soft kisses across my cheek and temples. His arms are holding me against him and I feel so lovely and safe against him. I feel him dripping out of me, down my thighs and wetting the mattress but I couldn’t care less. Hs fingers trail up and down my arms so gently. He’s still whispering to me.

“Love you so much, Sammy…love you so, so much…always have…so good…my Sammy…”

I smile and kiss his skin softly, I don’t even know which part of him I kiss but I just need that little gesture, I need him to know that makes me happy to hear that.

I open my eyes and turn my head. Big, dark eyes are watching me and I press my forehead against his.

“You okay, Sammy?” he whispers.

“That was amazing”

He chuckles, “yeah it was,” his smile curving his words, “though I think we woke up the entire lodge with our…activities.”

I laugh and cover my eyes with my hand, “Oh, God, I’m going to get an earful from Hannah now.”

He laughs and pulls my hand away from my face and turns my gaze to him, “nah, she’ll be happy. Because I’m happy. Besides she’s known since forever how much I’ve been crushing on you.”

“And she never told me?”

“I didn’t want you to know. I didn’t want you rejecting me and it being weird. I didn't want to lose you.”

“Just think though; all this time – we could have been doing this all along.”

He cocks his head to the side, that mischievous glint returning to his eyes and his lips curling into a smile, “Well, we better make up for lost time then!”

And his hands are pulling me on top of him and he’s kissing me and man, I could do this for the rest of my life.

I giggle against his lips and he answers me with a soft, contented sigh and his arms wrap around me, holding me to him.

Yup. We needed to have movie nights more often.


End file.
